powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Space Pirates (Gokaiger adaptation)
Power Rangers Space Pirates ''is the fanmade 21st season of ''Power Rangers. The Series is based on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Production Power Rangers Space Pirates is the 1st Power Rangers planned-complete fanfiction series after Power Rangers Amber Spark, Power Rangers Cyber Pack ''and ''Power Rangers Nova Cosmic Plot When the space Royal Armada invade Earth, the Rangers assembled and engaged in a Legendary Battle against them. As the battle rages on, they become outnumbered and by the order of Tommy and Jason, they used the full power of the Morphin Grid in order to defeat the First Fleet. Sometime after, the Second Fleet arrives and a group of young space pirates come to Earth to find out about the powers relating to their Ranger Key treasure and to try assembling them together as a way to defeat the Armada. Meanwhile, an old enemy in their leader’s past is also looking for the treasure. However in the honour of their own planet’s protectors - students of the wise Zordon, they reverted to their main idea of restoring the Morphin Grid instead and are set to restore the powers of the Power Rangers. Characters Space Pirate Rangers Main Morph * MORPH CALL: "Ranger Keys, Morphin' In!" ** alternate shorter: "Let's Morph In!" * GOLD RANGER MORPH: "Sixth Rangers, Gold Battlizer!" Transforming into Past Rangers * “''Legend Shift!" (Voice Team Name), “Team Morph Call” “Power Rangers - Team Name”” Roll-calls * "Space Pirate Power Ranger, Red!" * "Space Pirate Power Ranger, Blue!" * "Space Pirate Power Ranger, Yellow!" * "Space Pirate Power Ranger, Green!" * "Space Pirate Power Ranger, Pink!" * "Space Pirate Sixth Ranger, Silver" ** '''alt: "Space Pirate Sixth Ranger! Gold!" ''(using the Sixth Gold Battlizer) '''"Hunting legends! Power Rangers Space Pirates!" Allies Special in-series appearances: * Viga * Farkas Bulkmeier * Charlie Thorn - former Yellow Mystic Ranger * Nick Russell / Bowen - former Red Mystic Ranger * Leanbow - former Wolf Warrior * Schuyler Tate - former SPD B-Squad Blue/Red Ranger * Sydney Drew - former SPD B-Squad Pink Ranger * Casey Rhodes - former Jungle Fury Red Ranger * Taylor Earhardt - former Yellow Wild Force Ranger * Jayden Shiba - former Red Samurai Ranger * Lauren Shiba - former Red Samurai Ranger * Tommy Oliver - former Green Ranger, White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V, Red Turbo Ranger, Black Dino Ranger * Wesley Collins - former Red Time Force Ranger * Andros - former Red Space Ranger * Karone - former Astronema, Pink Galaxy Ranger * Galaxy Rangers * Mack Hartford - former Red Overdrive Ranger * Andrew Hatford (second appearance) * Carter Grayson - former Red Lightspeed Ranger * Dana Mitchell - former Pink Lightspeed Ranger * Shane Clarke - former Red Wind Ranger * Tori Hanson - former Blue Wind Ranger * Dustin Brooks - former Yellow Wind Ranger * Kira Ford - former Yellow Dino Ranger * Katherine Hilliard - former Pink Ranger, Zeo Ranger I, Pink Turbo Ranger * Adam Park - former Black Ranger, Zeo Ranger IV, Green Turbo Ranger * Doctor K (second appearance) * Ziggy Grover - former Ranger Operator Series Green * Megaforce Rangers * Gosei (second appearance) * Ninjor Mentors appearances during '''Legendary War (see on 'Notes')'' * Gosei (continued from Megaforce finale, gathering all the mentors) * Dimitria (in Megaforce's base, first time in physical form) * Captain William Mitchell (communicating to others from an implied rebuilt Lightspeed Aquabase) * Princess Shayla (in Megaforce's base, usually next to Dimitria) * Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (in Megaforce's base, usually next to Mentor Ji) * Andrew Hartford (first appearance, in Megaforce's base, usually next to Doctor K) * Doctor K (first appearance, in Megaforce's base, usually next to Hartford) * Mentor Ji (in Megaforce's base, usually next to Sensei) Mentors appearances in the field (see on 'Notes') * Tommy Oliver (as the White Ranger) * Anubis Cruger (as the Shadow Ranger) * Udonna (as the White Mystic Ranger) * Daggeron (as the Solaris Knight) * Robert James (as the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger) * Master Phant (as the Elephant Spirit Ranger with Jarrod and Camille) * Master Swoop (as the Bat Spirit Ranger with Jarrod and Camille) * Master Finn (as the Shark Spirit Ranger with Jarrod and Camille) In-series Power Ranger teams Gokairus Protectors '''Alien Squadron Power Rangers - based on ''Gosei Sentai Dairanger Dino Charge Rangers ((27) episode early-cameo) Villains Space Armada''' * '''Second Fleet ** Prince Draco (1-34) *** Bounty Hunter Dread (27) *** Bounty Hunter Sledge (27, early cameo) ** Damaras (1-37) ** Elizord (1-34) ** Levira (1-42) ** Armada Generals ** Blue Midsailors ** Grey Sailborgs * First Fleet ** Atraxi (1,9,10) *** Octoroo (as a pawn) *** Nighloks (as a pawn) * Royal Convoy (final) ** Overlord Argus (36-45) ** Bomber (36) ** Cuttle (36-45) The Red Bugle * Silas ** Master Gunner Shari ** Wraith Rangers * Shea ** Bugle Creatures ** Moltor (revived, used as a pawn) ** Vexacus (recruited) ** Shimazu (recruited) RPM Universe * Venjix (revived) * Professor Cog (rebuilt) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Multi-Use Devices * Ranger Keys Weapons * Power-Up * Vehicles Zords Main * Legendary Pirate Raider Ultrazord ** Millennia Marauder Megazord *** Pirate Crusader Megazord **** Skyship Poseidon **** Space Jet **** Lunar Trailer **** Solar Racer **** Galaxy Submarine *** Millennia Crusader Megazord ** RPM Red Sentient Megazord Ranger Power * Mystic Dragonheart * SPD Runner * Red Lion * Ninja Warrior Shuriken * RPM Red Sentient Megazord * Mega Winger (Millennia Crusader Megazord) * Alternate Combination - Mystic Crusader Megazord * Alternate Combination - SPD Crusader Megazord * Alternate Combination - Wild Crusader Megazord * Alternate Combination - Samurai Crusader Megazord * Alternate Combination - Ninja Crusader Megazord * Alternate Combination - RPM Crusader Megazord * ''Alternate Combination ''- Space Crusader Megazord Ships * Skyship Poseidon * The Red Bugle Episodes # Welcome Aboard Space Pirates # A Planet Needs Its Heroes # Enter the Mystic Powers # Deep Blue # For the Future # Giving Up # Unleash the Animal Spirits # Wild Access # Return of the First Fleet part I # Return of the First Fleet part II Angel Grove arc: # Crying Health # Shift Into Turbo # The Trumpet Arrives # A Different Kind of Power # A Silver Story # Across Millennia # The Sixth Sense # Chase to the Space Ranger # Chase to the Lost Galaxy Shea arc: # Overdrive Reawaken # The Squadron Star # Rescue Ready # Not Different at All # The Storm on Deck part I # The Storm on Deck part II # A Friend's Control # Brothers and Brothers # Underestimating # A Friend's Happiness Prince Draco's Defeat and the Royal Convoy # Tommy's Plan # A Pirate in Need # My Own # Within the Gear Itself # Ultimate Form part I # Ultimate Form part II # A Princess' Burden # No Cowardice part I Forever Rangers # No Cowardice part II # Christmas on Earth # The Ongoing Duel # Silas' Triumph # A Gentleman's Duel # Gokairus Protectors # Forever Rangers part I # Forever Rangers part II Notes